Some piperazine derivatives have been known as useful anti-amnesia agents, for example, in G.B. Patent Application Publication No. 2 162 843 and EP Patent Application Publication No. 299 493, but the N-substituents of piperazine ring in these compounds do not contain amino group while our compounds are N-aminopiperazine derivatives.